


All or Nothing

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: Skullgirls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bechdel Test Pass, Canon Disabled Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, F/F, Femslash, Game Spoilers, Love Confessions, POV Female Character, Tumblr Prompt, Underage Smoking, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all have one main motive - defeating the Skull Girl. But other things, and people, can cross their paths or get in their way.</p><p>A collection of Skullgirls femslash ficlets</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories (Old and New) - Cerebella/Filia

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the theory that Filia is the granddaughter of the Medici Mafia's boss. If she is, then surely she would also have to know Cerebella in some way. Thus, this ficlet was born.

Cerebella blinked, wondering if her long work hours were finally getting to her. This had to be a dream; everyone knew that Filia had died with her parents, murdered by a killer yet to be found. So far, she had heard that the case had been cold from the start with no leads.

Yet there she was, looking not even a day older. She was just as pretty, her eyes wide as she looked over Cerebella.

There was not even a hint of recognition in her red eyes.

"Do I know you?" She looked slightly nervous. With a shaking hand, she pulled off her hat.

She wasn't blond any longer.

Cerebella bit her lip. How could she not remember her? It had been her duty to make sure that Filia was alright and safe from those who wanted to do her harm. Even if she didn't directly work for the Medicis, Filia still had its blood flowing through her veins. Besides, everyone knew that the boss had a soft spot for his granddaughter.

And how could she have forgotten? They'd been so close before. Filia hadn't seen her as a bodyguard, but her friend, and then...

She had leaned forward, meeting Cerebella's lips with her own. They were soft and warm, and at that moment Cerebella had realized that there was nothing better in the world.

"You're my girlfriend now." Filia had grinned.

"I like that." she had responded.

The cheers of the crowd around her reminded her that a fight was coming. Quickly, she threw her hat in the air.

What happened in the past was in the past. Right then, Cerebella had to fight, whether she wanted to or not. Though Filia seemed to not remember much of anything, she did seem intent on getting the Skull Heart. For her sake, Cerebella would have to stop her before she could even reach the Skull Girl.


	2. The Things I Do For You - Patricia/Marie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie may not be around any longer, but that doesn't mean that Patricia has stopped fighting for her.
> 
> TW: (Canonical) Character death, violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted in February (hence why it was added to Femslash February), but I had been working on certain fics, and ended up removing it and reposting.

The gun shot rang throughout the night; any bystander who heard it would either freeze or run, though they wouldn't be surprised. Someone getting shot around this part of the city was as normal as the sun rising and setting.

Peacock grinned, then put the gun away. It had been unusual to see a guy like this alone, but he just helped to make her job a little easier. Blood poured out of him, his mouth open in an unfinished scream. His green eyes were glossy.

"Well," she said, "that was easy." She chuckled. "I really am the best."

With one quick move, she was off running. The night was still young, and not all the Medicis were dead yet. She had promised Marie that she would end them, and that was a promise that she would keep.

Marie was a girl worth getting your hands dirty for.


	3. Below the Weather - Parasoul/Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work is tough, especially with the Skull Girl around. It's a good thing that Parasoul has Nurse Valentine around.

Parasoul had never considered herself one to drink (rulers tended to be better off sober after all), but tonight seemed like a good night to break a few rules. The Skull Girl was intent on destroying the city and taking the rest of the world down with it. What harm would one glass of red wine do?

As she walked, her head spun and she had to lean against the wall for support.

One glass couldn't make her any worse.

"You look awful," Valentine said.

"But I made sure to put makeup on this morning." She held her arms out in a weak attempt to steady herself.

Valentine rolled her eyes. "I meant that you look to be in pretty bad shape, princess." She reached out and grabbed Parasoul's arm, pulling her closer to her. "Believe me, if anyone else saw you they would say the same thing, trained medical professional or not."

"Fine, I get it."

Still, there were soldiers who looked even worse than her. The Skull Girl may have appeared young, but she clearly knew what power she held and what she could do with it. Besides, Parasoul would be out the next day; she would probably just end up looking worse.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the hall. Before either women could make another step, Umbrella came skipping down the hall, her pigtails flying. Were it not for Valentine pulling her over then Parasoul was sure that her little sister would have knocked her over.

"Big sis!" Umbrella threw her hands in the air. "You're back!"

Parasoul had to keep herself from frowning; her sister shouldn't even have had to say that. But then again, Valentine hadn't even known if she would be able to treat her earlier; how could her own sister know for sure if she would make it back?

"I am." She looked over to Valentine quickly, and then back to her sister. "Someone sure looks excited to see me."

Umbrella grinned. "I saw you on the news!" She began to punch and kick at the air. "You were so cool! You just saw some bad guys and started attacking them, letting them know who's boss. Man, those bad guys must be scared of you!"

Parasoul chuckled. "I hope so." She yawned. Were it not for the nurse holding her then she would surely be on the ground. "I'll have teach you some fighting techniques later though."

Valentine nodded. "She's right. Your sister's in pretty bad shape."

Umbrella's eyes widened, as if though she were only now noticing the nurse. "You'll take good care of her, right?"

Valentine nodded. "Believe me, I'm better at this job then half of the people in this field."

"And you'll kiss her boo-boos, right?"

For once, Parasoul wished that Valentine weren't wearing that medical mask. The princess could not hide her own grin.

"You need to! My big sis always does that for me; if she didn't then I would never get better."

"Oh, she will," Parasoul responded. "Believe me, Valentine would do anything medically helpful to help me out." She leaned in a little closer, which wasn't hard considering his position. "Isn't that right, Valentine?"

The nurse simply nodded.

Parasoul had to force back her chuckle.

By the time her sister had skipped away, Valentine's eyes were on the floor and it seemed that her entire face had turned red.

Perhaps Parasoul didn't need that drink after all.


	4. Heart Breaker - Cerebella/Eliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza reflects over the body below her.
> 
> TW: Canon typical violence, gore, blood, canonical character death  
> Possible spoilers for those who haven't played Eliza's storyline yet.

She was a nice looking girl, with both muscles and curves in all the right places. That was about the only good thing that Eliza could say about her though. By no means was Cerebella a rarity; considering how long Eliza had been alive (if that was even the proper term to describe her existence), she had seen many, many pretty girls.

Some girls, such as Eliza herself, were beautiful. Truly beautiful girls tended to age and die. When their last breath was taken, many weeped at their loss. Once the tears dried, they put away their tissues and continued on with their own lives. Cerebella was just pretty, and she doubted that the girl would even get an obituary in the morning newspaper.

"Horace," Eliza said, turning away from the girl. "Clean her up for me, would you?" She dropped her skeletal hand, still dripping warm, dark red blood, to her side and picked up her pace. "The night is still young, and I can almost smell the Skull Girl." She licked her lips.

Whatever praises Cerebella sang of the Medici clan, she doubted that any of them would get too concerned over her disappearance. At most, they might put two and two together and figure out what happened - long after they had a chance to change anything. If the Medici clan was truly as ruthless as the circus performer described, then they would surely have others to do their dirty work, other cogs in their machine. Most Medici members probably didn't even use tissues.

Bringing a skeletal finger to her fleshy tongue, she licked the dripping end of her ring finger.

"Hmmmm," Eliza said, her eyes darting back to the sprawled body on the floor. Most of her was blocked by Horace, but Eliza could still make out Cerebella's turquoise hair.

She supposed the girl deserved credit. Though there were many pretty girls in the world, none had such scrumptious blood as Cerebella did.

Eliza licked her fingers until they were bone dry.


	5. Hesitation - Peacock/Marie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple conversation under the stars turns into a confession from Marie, a confession that changes everything for Peacock.
> 
> AU (Marie is not the Skullgirl), prompt from a friend on Tumblr

Peacock inhaled, and smoke tickled the back of her throat. For a minute, she sat still and stared at the stars above her, then turned her eyes and looked to the girl sitting beside her.

"You're a bit too young to be smoking, Peacock. Those things are bad for your lungs." Marie paused, meeting Peacock's eyes. "Wait a little while before growing up, okay?"

Peacock laughed. Smoke flew from her mouth, as if she were a mighty dragon from a fairy tale rather than a simple girl. Wrapping her metal fingers around her cigar, she pulled it from her mouth.

"What's making you feel so worried for me? I've fought way worse and you haven't said a peep."

"I was always there to fight alongside you."

She truly had. Even when Peacock and Marie had been ripped from her home, they had still been together. When Peacock had suggested attacking the slavers and making their escape, a young and slightly nervous, yet always dependable Marie, fought alongside her. They had been on the road ever since, playing heroes, playing villains, and everything in between. It was a good thing that Peacock had Marie with her, as one fight a few years back had gotten Peacock so hurt that she nearly died. It was only because of Marie (and prosthetic limbs that worked better than her previous fleshy arms had) that Peacock had lived. To that day, Marie still had yet to explain how she had gotten connections with Lab Zero; perhaps one day she would tell, or perhaps it would remain her own little secret forever.

"You do have a point." Peacock dropped the cigar to the ground before quickly standing up and crushing it underneath her foot.

"That isn't much better." Marie looked towards the ground. "That's littering, which hurts the earth."

"I'll pick it up before we go," Peacock replied. She looked back towards Marie. A small smile was spread across her pale face. The moonlight reflected off of her hair, making it shine, and made shadows dance upon her face.

"Good," she replied.

Their eyes returned once more to the sky, to the stars that continued to shine no matter what happened. Maybe that's what they were in their own ways.

"Still worried about me?" Peacock smirked.

"Someone has to," Marie replied.

"Why you?"

"Because I love you," she replied. Her words had flowed naturally near the beginning, but by the end came out in a rush. Her cheeks flushed red, her smile turned to a frown, and she averted her eyes to her lap.

The two were silent for a few moments.

"I never knew," Peacock finally said. It had seemed as if Marie would never pick up the conversation, forcing Peacock to do it herself.

"I tried not to be obvious about it." Marie's voice was low, and she had yet to look up from her lap.

"I'm glad that you told me; I never would have guessed myself." Peacock wrapped an arm around Marie's waist, pulling her closer to her side.

"Peacock," the other girl said, looking up from her lap. Her face was still red, but she looked to be smiling again.

"Yes?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You're okay with it?"

Peacock laughed. "Of course I do! I love you too, Marie."

"Really?" Marie's eyes widened. Peacock could see her own face reflected back in the other girl's eyes.

"Really," she replied. "I guess that means that I'll just have to start worrying about you too."

"I suppose so."


	6. The Masks We All Wear - Cerebella/Ms. Fortune Superhero AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Rebekah! I hope your day absolutely rocks.
> 
> Here's a little ficlet based mostly on Batman. While Cereballa is hardly Batman-like, I doubt anyone can deny how much Ms. Fortune and Catwoman are similar. Thus, this weird AU was born.

"Stop right where you are." Her voice fills the room, echoing across the shadowy walls. It's only the two of them inside. Had Cerebella not arrived, Nadia probably would have had a field day with the jewels.

Nadia just turns her head and smiles. She's still wearing that tacky suit, the leather one that looks so tight it could choke her with matching ears. Back when they had first fought, she had seemed almost intimidating in it, able to move at lightning speeds and rip out her claws any time she liked.

Now, things are different. She's not just the Cat Lady any longer (why she chose the name, Cerebella doubted that she would ever understand), but Nadia Fortune. Her name is public record, found everywhere from legal files to the newspapers and the internet. She's got no identity to hide behind any longer.

"All right," comes the reply. Nadia's voice rises and falls easily, the words rolling off her tongue. Her eyes are sharp, locked in front of her, and her body impossibly still. The only movement is the grin that slowly spreads across her face.

"They told me that you were going to be rehabilitated." Cerebella's voice drops. "Play it straight."

The other woman giggles. "I was going to play it straight, you know." Finally, she moves again, her arms dropping to her side. With one quick motion of her hand, the jewels are buried deep into a pocket. "But the museum must have been trying to tempt me, making this new exhibit."

Cerebella merely glares. She steps forward. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You know what you should do."

Nadia raises an eyebrow. "I don't think it would be something that you would agree with."

"If you would just-"

Nadia steps forward. "Just what?" She moves with a quick, cat like grace. Within moments, she's looking at a white, sharp toothed smile and bright eyes.

Her stare is hard, sharper than any of the fake claws that she uses. It's moments like these that make Cerebella's skin crawl, a sweat forming that no amount of running in heavy fabrics could. Moments like these make her mask seem unexistent.

Maybe today's the day she'll finally pull it off, she thinks.

It would be just her kind of thing to do. Cat Lady took whatever she pleased - jewelry, money, cars. Surely a mask would be just as an interesting of a souvenir for her.

Cerebella straightens her back. Even with Nadia inches away from her, close enough to where she can hear the other woman breathing, she must remain calm. She is The Jumper first and Cerebella second. Until the mask is off the only thing that matters is what Nadia can already see.

Despite herself, she flinches at Nadia's touch. Yet soft fingers touch her chest and only seem to be moving further down, but more and more away from her mask. Even with layers of fabric and armor, Nadia's very touch is warm and yet somehow able to form goosebumps on Cerebella's skin.

"What if we paused this game," Nadia says, her voice just barely above a whisper, "just for a little while? We've played this before and we know how it will end. Can't we take a break, do things a little differently from now on?"

Cerebella reaches a hand up. It merely hangs in the air, never forming a fist or meeting the other's skin.

With her free hand, Nadia takes it. "Please, won't you at least do this for me?" Her lips lean closer, just barely grazing Cerebella's skin. Before she can respond, her lips are again free. "I've heard you aren't as clean of a hero as the city thinks you are. Rumor is, you're based in mob money. Do you really think that Princess Parasoul would make fancy speeches about you if she knew you were the Medici's girl? Would the public still worship you if they knew you worked for the very people they want you to stop?"

Cerebella freezes.

"But hey," Nadia replies, "rumors are just that - rumors. For all I know, you're secretly a billionaire."

She leans forward, their lips meeting again. Cerebella can only now respond, pressing her own lips forward. It's deep for a moment, coated in adrenaline.

She'll probably regret this later.

No, she definitely will. It's one thing to fight an enemy and another to make out with them, especially on the scene of the crime.

But just as she began the kiss, Nadia too ends it. She pulls away and turns, her legs racing towards the broken window she entered in earlier.

"Thanks for the fun night!" Nadia calls. Her white hair seems to fly as she moves, her fake tail bobbing with every hurried step she takes. Then she's out the window, a dark shape vanishing into the black night.

The room is quiet. No alarm went off when she entered. Had Cerebella not already been sure to keep an eye on her, then perhaps she would have slipped in and out without anyone noticing at all.

Cerebella steps forward, yet just as quickly pulls her foot back.

Reaching her hand up, she adjusts her orange mask, the tops of it shaped like rabbit ears. Somehow, it still managed to save time.

Turning away, Cerebella sighs. Nadia can take the jewels tonight if that will keep her lips shut.

There's only one other way to keep them still, and Cerebella's had enough of touching the other woman's lips for that night.


End file.
